


Espejo

by Kanna_amethyst (Anvaz)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anvaz/pseuds/Kanna_amethyst
Summary: El siguiente objetivo de Akashi Seijuurou ya está definido pero tal vez la realidad de la misión sea completamente distinta de lo que él piensa.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 2





	Espejo

**Author's Note:**

> Día 5 del reto 31 días de AkaFuri de la comunidad de Facebook: "Porque amamos el AkaFuri"  
> Disclaimer: los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y publicado por la Shonen Jump.

Akashi se encontraba molesto. No, mejor dicho, furioso. Cometió el error de mostrar su debilidad, cometió la estupidez de preguntar al espejo mágico: ¿Qué le hacía falta para ser feliz?

Y la contestación fue una de las estupideces más grandes que jamás había pronunciado el espejo: El corazón puro de un joven.

Además de soltar tamaña ridiculez, le había mostrado al dueño de un corazón de tales características. Era un simple plebeyo que vivía a las afueras del reino. Un muchacho de cabellos y ojos castaños que trabajaba en la ciudad de Seirin. Reconoció el entorno donde se encontraba el joven solo por su vasto conocimiento geográfico.

Ahora la cuestión era, si hacía caso al espejo: cómo haría para arrancarle el corazón a ese joven.

No quería rebajarse a ser un simple asesino, no. El gran Akashi Seijuurou, rey del gran reino de Rakuzan no cometería semejante acto solo porque un espejo se lo había dicho, por más mágico que este fuera, aunque no se haya equivocado nunca antes, pese a que no tenía forma de mentirle con su ojo del emperador y que él, como rey, merecía gozar de todo cuanto pudiese obtener en sus manos...

¡Rayos! Se estaba ya convenciendo de que no estaría mal hacer lo que el espejo le había dicho.

Algunos dirán por qué no hacía lo que otros reyes y mandaba a algún soldado a realizar el trabajo sucio y que le entregase en bandeja de oro el corazón que necesitaba. El motivo era uno simple pero complejo a la vez, y es que el espejo mágico predecía y respondía a las interrogantes de Akashi solo si Akashi era quien orquestaba con sus propias manos los pasos que lo guiasen al cometido que buscaba. En simples palabras: él debía hacer todo el trabajo.

Solo por ello se le permitía ausentarse del reino en ciertas ocasiones. Sus más allegados súbditos conocían la existencia del espejo y se encargaban del reino en su ausencia y siempre salía con la excusa de realizar relaciones con los reinos vecinos.

Esta vez tendría que excusarse con lo mismo. En realidad iría disfrazado de mercader hasta Seirin y así las extravagantes ceremonias que pudiesen prepararle y todos los protocolos que se debían seguir para su salida, recibimiento y estancia no se interpondrían en su camino.

Porque ya se había decidido. Arrancaría el corazón de ese pecho costase lo que costase.


End file.
